


Like a Lifetime Movie (Except Not Really)

by TrashcanGod (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, ice cream shop, this was going to be a little drabble what the fuck happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrashcanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is an awkward dork who works at an ice cream shop, Jihoon is an angel who has graced this planet, Soonyoung is a little shit, Jeonghan is a gift, and Seungkwan sings too many songs from Rent.</p><p>a.k.a. Choi Seungcheol is whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lifetime Movie (Except Not Really)

 

“Heeeyyyy, Scoops!” 

“Soonyoung, if you keep up this ice cream nickname bullshit, I’m gonna lynch your ass.”

Soonyoung, with blonde hair as frazzled as always, leaned against the glass over the tubs of ice cream to grin at the disgruntled worker on the other side of the counter. “That’s what you say every time, you precious li’l caramel swirl, you!”

Seungcheol sighed in defeat. The other had to run out of nicknames eventually, right? Or he’d just stop working at this frozen hell. Whichever happened first. “You know I’m not allowed to keep giving you bowls of free samples, right? Jeonghan about had my ass last time.”

“Oh, you wish.”

“Shut up and buy some damn ice cream.”

Soonyoung put on a shit eating grin and retreated to have a seat at one of the small tables. “ _Actually,_ I’m waiting for someone.”

Seungcheol nearly choked on his own saliva. “You got a _date?”_

“Oh, pff, nah.” The younger waved his hand in dismissal. “It just my classmate. We’re partners for some dumb history project, I told him to meet me here so we can go to the library.”

That made more sense. “Gotcha. So no ice cream today?”

Soonyoung pursed his lips with an obvious internal war raging in his head. “Actuallyyyyy, can I maybe have some samples-”

“No."

“Dammit…”

The bell over the door chimed to signal someone’s entrance, and Seungcheol figured it’d either be his manager or his coworker, who was already twelve minutes late. Knowing Seokmin, he probably just stopped to help a stuck cat or something.

When he looked up to the door, Seungcheol saw that it was neither his angelic manager, nor his human sunshine of a coworker. Instead, he saw the most precious looking human he’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Wait, _was_ this guy human? Perfect skin, hair dyed a bubblegum pink, a sweater that hung a bit too loosely off his frame and covered all but his fingertips… Jeonghan may have been angelic, but this guy was lilke a literal angel, and the bell had been the golden trumpets announcing his holy arrival.

The newcomer opened his mouth to speak while he headed toward Soonyoung. Seungcheol couldn’t wait to hear what kind of beautiful, gentle voice would come out of this perfect little face--

“Hey, shithead. Why’d we have to meet here? It’s like a block out of the way, we could’ve just gone straight to the damn library.” With a huff, he plopped down in another chair and crossed his arms.

Seungcheol’s jaw nearly dropped, and Soonyoung sneaked him a snarky smile. “Sorry, Jihoon, I just have this little tradition of visiting my friend here after classes every day.”

_No, no, no, don’t drag me into this you asshole I swear to--_

Jihoon diverted his attention to Seungcheol, who awkwardly waved his hand in greeting. “H-hey.”

The pink haired boy seemed to scrutinize him for a moment before finally nodding and returning the greeting. “Hey.” With that, he turned back to Soonyoung. “Can we go now? We have a week to get this project done, and I want it done well.” He stood and headed toward the door, then waited for the other to follow.

Soonyoung turned to Seungcheol with a shrug and mouthed, _Grumpy!,_ then took his leave.

Seungcheol was still staring at the door with the same awed expression when Seokmin arrived four minutes later. (He had, in fact, been busy visiting with a cat, but no one had to know that.)

“Hey, Seungcheol! What’s up with you, you look like you’ve seen god or somethin’!”

He slowly turned his head to the other and whispered, “I’m so whipped.”

 

Seungcheol’s shift ended at six, and by then, he was an absolute mess. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Jihoon since he and Soonyoung left the shop three hours ago. This had to stop, Seokmin was getting worried.

As soon as he got back to his dorm room, he flopped onto his shitty mattress and pulled out his phone.

_ <Seungcheol, 6:22pm> _

_soonyoung. i need your help._

_ <Soonyoung, 6:23pm> _

_ur coming to ME for help???????? u must be desperate_

_tell me ur woes, o sprinkled one! i shall be thy savior!_

_ <Seungcheol, 6:23pm> _

_i need you to tell me everything about jihoon. what’s his surname favorite color when did he first dye his hair like that what’s his height in centimeters and inches what is his major what kind of food does he like i need to know._

_ <Soonyoung, 6:24pm> _

_oh damn u got whipped fast_

_so his name’s lee jihoon, he’s a music major, and he’s in the band but he only performs with them sometimes also he looks rly fluffy but acts like a dick sometimes but then is actually pretty fluffy anyways_

_if u rly wanna know more u could just ask him??_

_ <Seungcheol, 6:25pm>_

_1\. i’m horribly awkward. 2. i don’t know his contact information._

_ <Soonyoung, 6:25pm> _

_do u want his #??_

_ <Seungcheol, 6:25pm> _

_he doesn’t even know my name, i can’t just start texting him out of nowhere! THINK soonyoung!_

_ <Soonyoung, 6:26pm> _

_ooo, yea… i could just tell u where he works???_

_ <Seungcheol, 6:26pm> _

_YES_

_ <Soonyoung, 6:27pm> _

_godspeed, rainbow sprinkles_

Thanks to his friend who didn’t know how to withhold private information, Seungcheol discovered that Jihoon worked at a used bookstore a couple of blocks away from the ice cream shop. Surprisingly enough, he actually knew of the place, seeing as a couple of their friends worked there.

He had a plan. Go to the bookstore after his noon shift tomorrow (and blow off his math class but his grade there was already fucked anyway), use the excuse of hanging out with his friends Mingyu and Seungkwan to stick around, ????, talk to Lee Jihoon. Not quite fleshed out, but he’d figure it all out when the time came. Probably.

Did he feel stalker-ish? Yes. But was it worth it? Most likely. No, yes. Definitely worth it, because he was going to talk to Lee Jihoon.

Jesus, was Seungcheol whipped.

 

The next morning, Seungcheol’s roommate woke him up at some ungodly hour before he went to his morning classes.

“You wouldn’t happen to be going to the bookstore later, would you? Mingyu’s notebook ended up in my backpack last night.”

Seungcheol silently thanked the gods for Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Unlike the ice cream shop, the bookstore didn’t have a bell on the door. Seungcheol supposed it was to avoid breaking the quiet and calm ambience that bookstores always seemed to have. 

His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw Jihoon boredly manning the checkout and flipping through a textbook with long fingers, but he quickly regained his composure and entered the store. Going straight to the object of his affections would have been weird and obvious; he had to find Mingyu first.

His heart nearly leapt out in a different way when he heard loud and sudden singing coming from behind one of the shelves.

“La vie Boheme!”

So much for not breaking the ambience.

“Seungkwan?” Of course, the other had headphones in while he theatrically stocked the shelves, so Seungcheol mercilessly pulled one out. “Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan went from looking very scandalized to pleasantly surprised faster than you could say rent. “Seungcheol! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“You came to the ice cream shop last week…”

“A week that felt like a lifetime!”

Seungcheol gave the other a scrutinizing stare and nodded slowly. “Riiiight, anyway, have you seen Mingyu? I need to give him something.”

“Ohh, yeah, he’s over there,” Seungkwan answered and pointed to the far wall of the store. Seungcheol nodded in thanks and made his way over, while the other got back to work and started humming and murmuring something about lighting a candle.

The wall was made of exposed brick and had a nice big window, which Mingyu had claimed as his seat while he flipped through a book. When Seungcheol got closer, he heard Mingyu giggle and saw that he was actually reading a manga, which was much less surprising.

“Mingyu, hey, I brought you-”

Mingyu gasped dramatically and dropped his manga. “Seungcheol! You haven’t come to the store in _ages_! Did you know we have a new employee? His name’s Jisoo, and he wears a rosary, and he’s from America so he speaks really good English! I wonder if he and Hansol know each other…”

Seungcheol nodded and quickly moved on, because that’s just what you had to do when Mingyu was being like that. “Wonwoo wanted me to bring you this.” He held up the notebook with an awkward smile.

“My science notes! Oh thank god, we have a test tomorrow morning, now I might actually pass.” Lucky for him, Wonwoo had edited the notes when they were in his possession so that they were actually useful now. “Is this all that brings you here, or did you come to see someone?”

Mingyu had a sneaky grin on his face, and Seungcheol suddenly feared for his life. This kid had some freaky intuition sometimes.

“I, uh…” Seungcheol didn’t have to finish his answer, because a voice that had been ringing in his head since three o’clock the previous day spoke from behind him. The shade of pink his cheeks turned was answer enough.

“Mingyu, I need to put this on the top shelf.”

“On it!”

Seungcheol turned around to see Jihoon holding a book and pointing at the top of the tall shelves set into the wall. Mingyu strode over, crouched, and Jihoon actually sat on his back. Seungcheol tried not to openly gape. When Mingyu stood, the shorter could easily place the book where it belonged. Mingyu crouched again, and Jihoon hopped off, gave the other a “job well done” pat on the head, and turned to walk back to the front desk.

Well. That was kind of cute.

To Seungcheol’s mortification and pleasure, Jihoon turned back around to give him a second glance. “Soonyoung’s friend.”

_Oh god. He remembers me. Oh my god what._

Seungcheol nodded and swallowed thickly. “Ch-Choi Seungcheol…” Jihoon hummed in acknowledgement and said his own name back (which Seungcheol already knew), before going back to his station. After he was out of earshot, Seungcheol whispered, “Mother of god.”

Mingyu was trying to hold back laughter and slung his arm over the shoulders of his shell-shocked friend. “Well, he doesn’t hate you! He remembered your face!”

Seungkwan poked his head out from behind a shelf like a middle-aged mom looking for neighborhood gossip and shot Seungcheol a cheesy grin. “You want him to light your candle?” He promptly apologized for the comment and retreated back into the shelves.

Mingyu went back to his seat and picked his manga up off the floor. “Seriously though, you should buy something. Jihoon hates it when people come in and leave without buying anything.”

 

In the end, Seungcheol had purchased a cookbook, because he thought it made him look like “boyfriend material.” When he left, Jihoon had said, “Have a nice day,” with a _smile_ , and Seungcheol actually wanted to die.

He pulled out his phone as soon as he got back to his dorm room. (Wonwoo free, as always. He swore to god that he and Mingyu were married.) He took a deep breath and opened the groupchat. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

_scoops: guys_

_hoshihosh: HEY HEY HEY how’d it go captain sprinkles_

_docutie: did you get that cutie booty?_

_scoops: i told him my name_

_junejuly: and?_

_b-8oy: that’s it?_

_beanieboy: you didn’t even get his number? or give him yours?_

_scoops: I PANICKED I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO BRING IT UP_

_wonwooswaifu: just tell him u want his dick that’s how i got my man_

_djboo: ah young love_

_hoshihosh: and they say love is dead_

_din0: can’t you just like_

_din0: get him flowers or something? that’d be nice_

_b-8oy: aww_

_hoshihosh: sweet small one so youthful and innocent_

_wonwooswaifu: BTW HANSOL_

_han-solo: huh_

_wonwooswaifu: DO U KNOW A LIL CHRISTIAN BOY NAMED JISOO_

_scoops: guys please this is important_

_wonwooswaifu: god ur so whipped_

_wonwooswaifu: do u wanna be the sakura to his nozaki, the gekkan to his shoujo_

_scoops: what_

_scoops: yeah sure i don’t fuckin know yeah_

_wonwooswaifu: AWW_

_scoops: god i’m so fucked i dunno what to do_

_scoops: i can’t stop thinking about his smile_

_djboo: his smile?_

_scoops: yeah i mean i know it was just part of the wish the customer a nice day thing but_

_hoshihosh: dude. jihoon never smiles at customers_

_scoops: what_

_wonwooswaifu: yeah he’s like the worst cashier ever_

_beanieboy: the first time i bought something from him he said “have a nice time sucking mingyu’s dick or whatever”_

_scoops: wait what does this mean_

_hoshihosh: IT MEANS UR IN THE CLEAR GO GET THAT BABE_

_scoops: HOW_

_hoshihosh: IDK MAYBE U JUST GOTTA UPGRADE UR ONE SCOOP IN A CAKE CONE ASS TO SOME DECADENT CHOCOLATE MOUSSE_

_scoops: gee thanks for the help guys_

_djboo: ur welcome!_

_beanieboy: np_

_din0: i still say get him flowers_

_han-solo: we know you do chan_  

Seungcheol decided that asking Jeonghan at his shift the next evening would probably yield better results.

 

“Hey, Jeonghan?” he asked nervously while there was no one in the store (because who went out for ice cream at 8:30?). Jeonghan hummed in response while he flipped through a magazine. “So uh, there’s this boy I like, and--”

“You found a boy you like?!” Jeonghan looked kind of like a proud and delighted mother, which made Seungcheol a bit wary to continue, but he did anyway.

His long winded explanation of literally everything that had taken place was interrupted when he mentioned the bookstore.

“The used bookstore? The one a couple of blocks away?” When Seungcheol nodded, Jeonghan clapped his hands together in delight. “That’s where my boyfriend works!”

“Wait, you have a boyfriend?”

“Mhm, for a couple of weeks now. Just moved here from America. Cute christian boy, wears a rosary…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about him.” Once Seungcheol thought about it, it kind of did make sense that the devout christian would pair up with a person who was probably as close to holy as they came.

“Actually, I think I know who you’re talking about, Jisoo’s mentioned him before… From what I understand, he’s pretty straightforward, so I wouldn’t beat around the bush. Just ask him if he’d like to go out sometime, and see how it goes!”

Seungcheol was amazed. Jeonghan made it seem so easy, so simple… How could one person hold so much insight? Maybe Jeonghan wasn’t an angel after all, maybe he was actually god.

“You know, he should still be there. Jisoo said that he’s usually the one to lock up in the evening. If you wanna leave early, you could probably catch him.”

It took a moment for Seungcheol to fully process what he’d just been told, but as soon as he did, he was vaulting over the table and tearing off his apron to replace it with his coat. “Yoon Jeonghan, you’re a genius!”

“I know!” the other sing-songed.

“I love you!”

“I know!”

 

Jihoon was locking up the store and humming under his breath, white puffs leaving his lips, when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. He figured he was either going to get mugged or receive a movie-worthy declaration of love, and the former seemed more likely, so he braced himself.

“Lee Jihoon!”

Huh, well he’ll be damned. He turned around to see Choi Seungcheol bent over and panting. “Seungcheol?”

The other looked up with a dopey grin and stood upright. “Do you, uh, do you wanna go out for coffee?”

“Now?”

“Ah, I mean, whenever I guess, now is, now is fine, if you want…”

Jihoon stayed silent for a moment before letting out a small laugh and grinning. “Now is good.”

In that moment, while the two silently smiled at eachother like grins could make up an entire conversation, Seungcheol thanked the gods, the universe, and everything for Yoon Jeonghan.

 

_scoops: GUYS_

_hoshihosh: HELLO THERE HANDSOME I HEAR U GOT UR EYE CANDY_

_wonwooswaifu: WOOOOOOOO_

_djboo: SEASONS OF LOVEEEEE_

_scoops: how the fuck_

_hoshihosh: jihoon texted me_

_ <w00zi has joined the chat!> _

_docutie: speak of the devil!! hi welcome!_

_hoshihosh: HEYA WOOZLE_

_w00zi: hi_

_scoops: hey_

_beanieboy: i bet they’re blushing who wants to bet that they’re blushing_

_b-8oy: i’ll put three granola bars on blushing_

_junejuly: four granola bars_

_din0: two granolas and a chocolate bar_

_han-solo: ur too young to make bets_

_w00zi: soonyoung, did you finish your bit of the project yet_

_hoshihosh: yes_

_scoops: did you really_

_hoshihosh: IT’LL BE DONE SOON I PROMISE_

_ <1004 has joined the chat!> _

_ <joshua has joined the chat!> _

_djboo: IT’S A PARTY_

_wonwooswaifu: JISOO_

_wonwooswaifu: HANSOL HTIS IS JISOO S AY HI_

_han-solo: yo_

_joshua: hi! ^^_

_hoshihosh: he uses emojis guys that’s adorable_

_1004: isn’t he though_

_scoops: hey jeonghan_

_1004: ?_

_scoops: thanks_

_1004: no problem ; )_

_hoshihosh: wait what are we talking abt_

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship jicheol that hard what happened  
> (it took three tries for this to post properly i hope it was worth it)
> 
> chat room cheat sheet:  
> scoops | seungcheol  
> 1004 | jeonghan  
> joshua | jisoo  
> junejuly | junhui  
> hoshihosh | soonyoung  
> beanieboy | wonwoo  
> w00zi | jihoon  
> docutie | seokmin  
> wonwooswaifu | mingyu  
> b-8oy | minghao  
> djboo | seungkwan  
> han-solo | hansol  
> din0 | chan


End file.
